


Happy Merry Christmas Valentines Easter

by Big_Beep



Category: Gamehub
Genre: Multi, grim puss, virgin orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:23:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Beep/pseuds/Big_Beep
Summary: Valentines Day looms over the GameHub





	Happy Merry Christmas Valentines Easter

          One nice sunny day where sun was smiling like that big baby in teletubbies. The day was great it was v-day aka virgin day, so all the virgins were celebrating with a game of spin the chocolate. They were hoping to turn it into lose ur virginity day but that’s not happening because lol gamehub. Exdee. So noone, toe, alan, wan(weiner), and bench were sitting in a circle in a dark, shady room with moldy mushrooms far away from any normal inhabitance of man, eating some chocolates they found on the shelf buried under the ground under the brown brown really brown like really really brown dirt of a 90000 year old mummy. Delicious. 

Ori thought this was completely unsanitary and like any normal person she did not participate also she was married and in a very committed relationship. Kona took one look at the game hub and puked and had to be taken to the hospital. Aya and karma were hapilly doing some valentines day chocolate shopping because they actually have a life and people actually like them in real life. 

Noone the the illiterate one read the back of the box that explained the rules. 

“Why does chocolate have rules?” Bench asks. Wan gave her the stank eye through his big boi dirt brown vision orbs, “Shut up and just listen.” The back of the box, in ominous writing said: 

 

_ Dis probably expired and yer a hoe for eating it. Each of these are laced with love potions so have fun falling in love with the first person you see. Like russian roulette but yer fucked, mayb literally.  _

 

Noone scoffed. The Forever-Virgins club of the gamehub would NEVER get fycked so they were safe. “Yeah, these chocolates are good!” he called to the other also illiterate memebers, who descended upon the chocolates like a flock of greasy, balding, old, raggedy, molting vultures.

 

“Wow! Gluten free!”  said typical white boi Alan because only white Canadians eat gluten free stuff bet he’s probably a vegan. He had a nut allergy (like the food nuts or other  _ nuts _ ),  but it was the only relief to his depressed mother that he didn’t have a maple allergy god forbid a Canadian to be allergic to maple. 

He took a bite, and vigorously convulsed and wanperc popped up in front of him, greedy hands desperately grabbing at the remains of the chocolate heart. 

Alan drooled long noodle (was it linguini)  like strands like a dog with rabies in the summer. 

“Wan….perc. No. WEINER. “ he whispered standing up, pupils diluted like the a drop of clean bathwater in grim’s bathtub.  WAnperc didn’t notice, as he had grabbed the chocolate out of alans cold, dead, comatose hands. Gobbling it up like a turkey gobble gobble, Wanperc turned around to steal some more of the precious chocolate to compensate for the lack of love hes reciveved in his life and set his eyes on bench. In mid-lunge, wanperc turned his attack, into a s _ woon.  _ “Oh benchie.! Light of my life, light lamp table, lightbulb in the bathtub water electricity heart attack, goddess of shitty anime drawings…! LET ME LOVE YOU.” 

Bench recoiled from the subhuman and let out a screech like an ostrich. Somewhere at the mall Karma twitched. Bench refused to eat the chocolates and dragged her small saggy flesh body towards the window. Quick as a snail, Alan grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and

yanked her back, “Not so fast.” He grabbed a handful and proceeded to shove it into her mouth. Bench suffocated and spat the chocolate all over his shirt that he stole from some homeless woman down the street. It was too late, she had deepthroated a pink heart chocolate and the the effects were immediate. She opened her eyes and ogled the god-like structure of Alan’s jawline and instantly fell in love with the Aryan male. “Hitler was right for not killing such a thicc boi.” 

Meanwhile, for some reason Alan decided to sniff the chocolate and snorted it like some crack cocaine addict. 

Toe was busy stuffing his face in a corner with the chocolates. He smeared it all over his lips, his chin, his nose, up his nose, down his shirt, in his hair, he was basically making love to the half-melted chocolate. It dribbled down his eyelashes, perched as delicately as a mantis on a swaying strand of tall safari african wild-grass. Noone looked over from biting delicately into his brown slice of heaven, and instantly fell head over heels.

“Grim...angel….my godly baby….have i ever told you how  _ beautiful  _ you are? Your dainty features and movements bring me the utmost joy to watch you. I could gaze upon your form for the rest of eternity.” Slowly creeping over to grim like a 3-legged handicapped spider, noone darted his 8 foot long tongue out to slowly lick the chocolate off grim’s chin. 

Oh baby. 

A quadruple. 

At the wet, prodding contact, Grim looked up from his feast, alert like a delapidated lion from his carrion prey. His eyes were the size of the moon, if the moon were the size of two pin pricks of light. He made direct eye contact. 

Noone can stop the orgy now.

Except by noone i mean no one. 

Grim flipped on his back and started rapidly crab-crawling towards noone, his eyes blank and focused like that of a half-rotting dead fish. The two men possessed met in the middle, merging into a battle of wet, pink, flappy tongues. 

Even intoxicated with the powerful drug of the ancient candy, alan, bench, and wanperc still had enough sense to realize that they were looking at here. Bench screeched in horror, quickly scrambling to get away, and grabbing alan who grabbed wanperc who grabbed -wait no he didnt want to touch that shit. The chain quickly left through the basement window that was there as the only opening of fresh air into the hell that was about to occurer.

Using his long spindly limbs to undress, noone stripped both himself and grim. The taco man buried his face into grim’s curly dark hair, damp with the strong smell of body over and moaned. Moving himself down grim’s thicc, luscious, body peppered with hair growth, noone slumped to the floor, lying down and pulled grim’s large thighs down toward him.

Here noone, i promised you grim puss and you’re gonna get it. literally.

Right in front of his face was a shiny, glistering, wet, pink, hairy, dripping grim puss. The rancid stench hit noone straight up the nose. A drop of the sweet liquid landed on his face and he licked it away, instantly hard at the robust smell and taste. Reaching up with both kil me kil me kill me, hands, he parted the heavily forested folds and buried his face in the covenant of Grim. Both men groaned. As noone licked a long, languid strip up grim’s puss with his rough tongue, grim bent his back in ecstacy, his flesh jiggling solidly with every move. The room quickly grew stuffy, reeking of grim puss and the hazy smell of sex as noone repeated his movements. Grim screamed like a goat. Somewhere in fucking Canada (gross) Ghoat shivered in disgust and felt extremely violated. But noone wasn’t finished yet. Diving his tongue deeper into the humid hole, which was hotter than the hottest day in San Fransisco, noone stretched his toungue out to touch the very depths of the abyss also known as grim’s core. 

The goat noises would echo for days. 

After running across three streets and almost getting hit by Kruz’s tractor, the trio finally landed in safety. At an abandoned warehouse. A sudden realization occured and Bench realized that she was about to enter a threesome completely against her will, despite her unwillingness the drug took over and was like ‘want sum fuc’ and her brain was like ‘ye my guy I want sum fuc.’ She lifted her shirt and threw it on the floor. Alana watched, mesmerized by the scene as he observed the polyester fabric dragging across the smooth surface of her skin. Alabama was never really into lolis until now. He reached over and ran his daddy long leg fingers along her flesh and grazed her my little pony lingerie, “It’s not Canadian enough,” Alan growled and tore it off her. Wanperc, began to creep behind Bench and ran his tongue along her shoulder, “Sharing is caring.” Bench shivered as the cold air and the contrast of his wet, slimy and warm tongue.

“She has three holes I’m sure we can do it,” Wan said lazily as he sat on the wooden boxes naked without caring whether or not he got ass splinters, his erect, dripping dick just straight out in the fcking open and fckin waved around, like some kinda fcking flag. Like seriously dude tuck that shit away. Wan stuck it in her ear and Alan stuck it up her left nostril. “Is this what they mean by wrong hole?” Alabama asked because these virgins didn’t even know what a hole was.

A MY LITTLE PONY TRAINING BRA and bright pink lace pinky pie thong with decorative maple leaf gemstones and hockey puck confetti was revealed under his Canadian attire. “Hot diggity dog,” Bench paned. This was too Canadian for her to handle.  They went at it like bunnies in a baseball stadium. That day, on that one day, on that one day one day, they all and I mean ALL lost their virginities(even ghost). THE END

Epilogue: Alan gets arrsted for underage fucking. Rei is his cellmate, and Alan regrets everything as he is forcefully subjected to loli hentai everyday and the sound of rei fapping every night. 


End file.
